Talk:Halo Nation/Archive 3
Halopedia Image Gallery Just thinking that to really improve the space we need some more graphics like they have at Wookieepedia. A Halopedia Image Gallery has been created and I hope everyone can show off their Photoshop skills. Think you know everything? So think you know everything about the Halo universe? Well then you can help clear up Heretic lies from Gospel truth! These articles need proof!! Please add sources or confirm that they are in fact lies told by the unbelievers! Some examples: *What is a Kelorist? See the Reference here Mamore Halopedia Clan Want to join the Halopedia Clan or just play against other Halopedians? Then check out Halopedia Warz Download all the custom gametypes in one file Download them at http://gimehost.com/v/7738393/1163071574318.doc.html Freelancer:Combat Evolved Hi im new to Halopedia and some users have already taken a look at my Profile page and they like the look of Freelancer:Combat Evolved, which is a total conversion mod for the old microsoft gamr freelancer, Currently Jaythepilot is looking for a clan to set ONI up in so i thought of you guys, and would it be possiable to link the FL:CE forums from the main page or should i say make a new page, the game is strict to canon and its currently going through Alpha testing so its not anywhere finished, so if you have freelancer and would like to play take a look at my profile page fr info about it, some videos and some pictures as well as a battle summery for a TE (Territorial Engagement). --DarkAngel 03:02, 14 January 2007 (UTC) I had an idea I’ve had an amazing idea; As certain Users have more knowledge in different areas of the Halo Universe why not chose a main user to keep an eye on, watch over those certain articles e.g. the star ship articles Relentless worked hard on, or all the weapon articles. They would be like Semi Admins with no privileges it would just be their job to make sure that there was no Fan Fiction or over vandalism in their articles and start up votes for articles deletion or merging; Users could go to them to refure data and so on. They could be chosen by the Admins or elected by the users meaning starting up campaigns which would be very amusing. And given Titles to fit their job e.g. Imperial Admiral it was just a thought. --Climax Viod 15:47, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :I had a similar idea. Cheers, TRU7 17:08, 17 January 2007 (UTC) As did I.--[[User:ryanngreenday|'ryan']][[User talk:Ryanngreenday/Archive|'n']][[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'green']]'' 19:38, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :Yea, but the highest authory should go to the couserlers, (the admins should receave this rank), and every three months, an admin should give the rank to someone else, and to handle the chaos of this site, there should have a total of seven admins, three as the main rulers, and four as sub-admins, to matain control.--Admiral Sozai Nexes FLEETCOMM 22:15, 18 January 2007 (UTC) ::We don't need to do things by Bungie numbers. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:38, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :Why not WikiProject type things instead? A group to watch over certain pages instead of one user. While RR has worked hard on them, so has Ed. It seems unnecessarally hieratic to nominate one leading user for each category when wikis are such group projects. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:38, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Nice idea Dragonclaws lets do that, How should i start up a project page ? --Climax Viod 22:51, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :Another thing is that it isn't possible to give admin powers over a certain amnount of pages. Sysop privledges work for everything or nothing. So even if you got the title, it wouldn't really change your abilities... -ED 17:26, 20 January 2007 (UTC) I agree with Dragonclaws' proposal. The problem with your idea, Climax Viod, is that it is as Dragonclaws said: "unnecessarily hierchical". There are several potential problems: More established users may attempt to quash the changes of newer users, instantly reverting changes to "their" version. It lessens the notion of articles not being owned by any one user, also. -- Manticore Talk | 13:50, 2 February 2007 (UTC) lol yeah to much Pride --Climax Viod 22:38, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Summary of the Halo Universe I was just thinking about people who stumble onto the site from the Wikia Spotlight. Surely not everyone knows what Halo is, and the site would be confusing to them. I say we write a general summary of Halo to link to on the main page in "Welcome to Halopedia, the definitive source for Halo information." --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:46, 21 January 2007 (UTC) :Great idea. let me know if theres anything i can do.- User: Spartan 1138 :Yeah me to - User:Ares.117 7:10, 3 Feburary 2007 umm i think its great! Spartan Logo? Hi everyone. I posted a question over on the forum http://forum.gamerfocus.com/viewtopic.php?t=470 Does anyone know if a picture exists? Or if one of you tallented guys could throw one together? Much appreciated, Mally. :The image is described in Halo: Fall of Reach but its never actually been seen. -ED 18:49, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Spartans: MIA or KIA? On Spartans' individual pages, if the character has died, do you think we should list them as KIA like they actually are, or MIA as UNSC propaganda implies? ~Chickeman :I think they should be listed as: "KIA (MIA per UNSC directive)", and have the UNSC directive part link to the Spartan MIA Protocol page. That way viewers can see that they are actually dead, while providing an explanation for them seeing them as MIA before this. -- Manticore Talk | 13:45, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::I ended up putting "MIA, according to the Spartan MIA Protocol." How's that? ~Chickenman :::How about "Status: Dead, listed as MIA according to the Spartan MIA Protocol"? --Dragonclaws(talk) 02:39, 3 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah that's what I said. -- Manticore Talk | 11:50, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Well, I suppose you're right. I thought KIA sounded more like a term the UNSC would use than an indication of true condition, but I see now how it can be proper labeling. --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:23, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::We should strive to make article tell things from an omniscient point of view, so all the infromation is there. Aticles should say that they are dead then say that they are listed as MIA. -ED 18:48, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Urgent! Help Needed! If any users know the file name for the Halo difficulty images - NORMAL and HEROIC - please contact me on my talk page. They are needed for userboxes. Thanks everyone, Manticore Talk | 13:00, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :I think they haven't even been uploaded from old.halopedia. We'll have to find them and upload them to Halopedia again. -ED 18:47, 5 February 2007 (UTC) ::OK. The only ones I could find in Google image search had a coloured background. -- Manticore Talk | 00:40, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Halo awards Whats going on with the Halo awards thier differnt and not filled in --Climax Viod 22:42, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :They were updated/revamped. I'm pretty sure there's info about it on the awards talk page. -- Manticore Talk | 00:39, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::I reworked the awards because, as things were going, no one used the official Halopedia awards and people were starting to just make their own. Its nice to make a personal award, but the gesture is much nicer to get an official one...its like saying that all of Halopedia appreciates your work, not just one person. -ED 15:46, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Ahh ok --Climax Viod 18:52, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Wait theres somthing elles, halopedia is messing up for me it go's to the wrong pages wont edit right and all sorts, Whats up ! ---Climax Viod 18:54, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :Its working fine for me. Maybe there is something wrong with your browser? -ED 18:55, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Yeah maybe ---Climax Viod 13:52, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Hey I'm having troubles with it too. When I go to edit sections it takes me to diff ones. I've had to edit the whole page and it's giving me the shits! Do you have IE 7.0 Climax Viod? Maybe theres some issues with it?? -- Manticore Talk | 03:40, 12 February 2007 (UTC) ---- Put your gamertag here too. Featured Is there a system in place for the new "featured" categories? --Dragonclaws(talk) 10:26, 11 February 2007 (UTC) Halo 3 multiplayer video leaked!!! Check ma user page.-Spartan-007 Ads being covered On smaller resolutions the current version of the main page table covers the ads, due to the poll box and the featured image being in two side-by-side tables. This is a bad thing ™. Some suggestions for making the table more dynamic: * Don't use a globally wrapping table, a div would be contstrained (in most browsers) by the content div. * Split the columns a bit more into their own separate tables. A table looks nice, but doesn't allow content to find its natural parting. * Try to align inflexible content, such as the poll and the image. This would allow the opposing column, in extremely small browsers or resolutions, to squeeze to the width of the widest word (worst case). --Splarka (talk) 05:01, 12 February 2007 (UTC)